


one by one we fall asleep (wrapped in each other's arms)

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Lis Writes Mighty Nein [8]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: But also, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nott | Veth Brenatto Needs a Hug, Nott | Veth Brenatto's Backstory, Pre-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: There is something so simple and peaceful and safe about sleeping beside the person you trust most in the world. The person whose heart mirrors your own.Or: Veth's relationship with Yeza, past and present
Relationships: Yeza Brenatto/Nott | Veth Brenatto
Series: Lis Writes Mighty Nein [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026874
Kudos: 25





	one by one we fall asleep (wrapped in each other's arms)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so recently i've been writing a lot of fics like these and idk why but it's so much fun
> 
> Also This Love Won't Break Your Heart by Annalise Emerick is basically a song version of this fic and you can't change my mind

There is something so simple and peaceful and safe about sleeping beside the person you trust most in the world. The person whose heart mirrors your own.

Veth remembers the first night she spent with Yeza’s arms around her. It had been a blustery day in Felderwin, the clouds looming heavily above carrying the threat of rain. She had been dating Yeza for a while now and on this particular day, he invited her to his house for dinner. All day Veth had been incredibly nervous, she usually was when it came to Yeza, never fully trusting that he really did care about her. 

But she showed up for dinner with a loaf of bread and a bottle of wine. Yeza eagerly welcomed her in with a kiss and told her that he only needed a few more minutes to finish up dinner. As always, Yeza’s cooking was fantastic, but Veth thought his company was even better. They found themselves talking until the sun had sunk far below the horizon.

Veth sighed, “I should be heading home soon.” As if the gods themselves were watching them, a boom of thunder shook through the sky and the clouds cracked open and began to downpour on the town. 

Yeza looked out the window, his arms crossed, “It’s getting pretty bad out there.” 

Veth sighed, “Don’t rub it in, I have to walk across town in it and I didn’t exactly bring my rain boots.” 

He turned back to where Veth was sitting at the table. “Why don’t you stay with me?” Yeza’s ears immediately went bright red. “I-I, uh, I mean that if-if you’d rather stay dry you could…”

“Are you...asking me to stay the night?” Veth asked, she looked up at him from where she had been fiddling with her button necklace. 

Yeza nodded, “Only if you want to, of course, I-I don’t want to force you or anything-”

“I would love to stay,” Veth smiled at him. She felt her heart lighten a little and her first confirmation that he did actually like her. Plus she can’t deny that spending the night with Yeza was a significantly better option than walking home in the pouring rain.

Getting ready for bed that night was awkward, to say the least. Veth had immediately assumed that she would be sleeping on his couch and Yeza had assumed that he would be sleeping on the couch, giving Veth his bed. 

After some awkward fumbling, the two of them finally decided to just share the bed. Yeza gave Veth one of his shirts and a pair of comfortable pants to sleep in and Veth tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. 

They laid on the bed facing each other in the dark. The safety of knowing that he couldn’t really see her face, gifted Veth the confidence to say what she otherwise wouldn’t have been able to. 

“This is real, right?” She asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper. 

“What do you mean?” Yeza frowned. 

Veth began to pull on a loose string from the blankets, pointedly avoiding eye contact. “You-You really do like me? You’re not tricking me?” 

Something incredibly serious and almost sad crossed over Yeza’s face then. Even in the dim light, Veth could see his honest sincerity as he said, “Of course not.” Then a beat. “Do you really think I’d be that cruel?” 

“I’m sorry,” Veth said quickly. “I’m just very nervous and-”

“It’s alright.” Yeza cut off whatever ramble she had been about to begin, scooching a few inches closer to be able to reach out and touch her. His warm hand landed on her shoulder and he squeezed a little bit to reassure her. “Veth, I-I have never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. I wouldn’t have offered you to stay otherwise.” He started to move his hand down her arm, but he hesitated. “Is this okay?” Veth nodded. Yeza’s hand fell to her waist and gently pulled her in until she was leaning against him, her cheek on his shoulder. 

Veth is never an easy sleeper, no matter where she is or who’s around she always feels on guard every second, but that night in Yeza’s creaky house with rain battering on the windows and his arms around her, she fell asleep in an instant. 

Now, several years later, Veth wakes in a similar position. She’s in their apartment in the Menagerie Coast with the sounds of the city outside. An overwhelming peace floods through Veth’s body. Her head is on Yeza’s shoulder, her left arm is flung around his waist, and his arms are on her back, holding her close. Veth has no idea if he’s awake or not and she doesn't want to risk waking him by lifting her chin and looking. 

But she is content just to bask in her happiness with her husband, something she never thought she’d get again. Veth doesn’t know how long she lays like that, watching the sun move across the room. But eventually, she feels Yeza’s arms tighten around her, a clear sign that he’s waking up.

“Morning,” Veth says as she squeezes him back. 

Yeza presses a kiss to the top of her head and settles down even further. “Is Luc awake yet?”

“No, not yet.” Veth sighs, running her thumb across Yeza’s hip. She looks up at him, “I missed this. I like getting to sleep in and be lazy and just be with you.” 

Yeza smiles softly. Whenever he looks at her his eyes get these soft crinkles on the corners, it’s incredibly endearing to Veth. “Me too.” She feels one of his hands begin to play with the hair that’s come loose from her braids. A cold spike of fear echoes through Veth’s chest. At first, she doesn’t know where it’s coming from, she’s safe and happy. 

But then she recognizes the feeling. It’s one she hasn’t felt in a long time, the fear that Yeza doesn’t want to be with her. That he’s only with her because of their son or because he feels that he has to be. She’s been leaving him more and more or longer amounts of time, forcing him to care for their son by himself in a brand new city. 

Yeza doesn’t seem to be aware of his wife’s turmoil. He gently runs his fingers through her hair and along her arm. “How much longer before the boy barges in here?” Yeza asks after a beat. 

Veth hums, “I’d give it fifteen minutes.” 

“That’s very generous,” Yeza laughs. “We’ll be lucky if we get ten.” 

Veth laughs as well and after a beat, the couple falls into comfortable, familiar silence. But now that Veth’s train of thought is headed that direction and she can’t get it to stop. What if Yeza is just waiting for the right time to tell her to never come back again? After a few minutes, Veth can’t stand it any longer. She knows that any rejection will hurt, but it’s better sooner than later.

“Do you ever regret it?” Veth asks him, her voice unusually serious. 

Yeza frowns at her, “Regret what?” 

“Marrying me?” 

Yeza sits up immediately, forcing her to as well. He puts his hand on either of her shoulders and looks her dead in the eyes. “Not even for a second. You and Luc are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I-I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

“Even though I keep leaving you?” 

Yeza shakes his head, “I understand why you have to go. Veth,” he puts a hand on her cheek, “I never thought I’d see you again. I am so thankful for every hour I get to spend with you. You never have to worry about me, okay?” She nods, a little teary. “I’ll be here when you come home with a plate of food and a warm bed no matter what.” 

Veth doesn’t say anything, she just leans into his arms. “I love you,” she whispers. 

“I love you too.” Yeza presses a kiss to her cheek and holds her a little bit tighter. Yeza has always given the best hugs, Veth thinks. 

“Mom! Dad!” Luc calls from the hallway. Their bedroom door opens and Luc comes darting in, running to Veth’s side of the bed and reaching his arms up to her. With a fond smile, she scoops him up onto the bed, settling him between them. 

“Morning, kiddo,” Yeza kisses Luc’s forehead. “You sleep good?” 

Luc nods and begins to quickly recount the fascinating dream that he had. While he talks, Yeza reaches over and takes Veth’s hand, squeezing it gently and running his thumb along her knuckles. Veth takes a deep breath and returns the squeeze.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! Happy Holidays everyone!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr- @romeoandjulietyouwish


End file.
